


demons within

by cosmea



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, POV Female Character, obey me boy isn't specified so could be literally anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmea/pseuds/cosmea
Summary: and oh, how she loved to run. but try as she might, she could never escape her demons.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	demons within

**Author's Note:**

> attempt of a new writing style, rip

and oh, how she loved to run. but try as she might, she could never escape her demons.

“stay.” he commanded her, and she did – unable to fight his wishes. the gloom of the sky hung down on her, suffocating her. she can’t take it any longer, she really needs to flee. it’s not safe – she can’t protect herself. not from the demons, no, she knew he would take care of that.

no, of the feelings that erupted deep inside her. feelings that should never existed in the first place. opening up to a demon, succumbing to all her sins. dully reciting her story to him, she was unaffected by it all.

she was dead, after all.

he, on the other hand, was shocked. tightly holding her hand, he was brought to tears by it. she had once thought it was an impossible feat to make him cry. “how could you have lived through that?” he whispered after a long silence, and she didn’t answer. this was second nature to her now. it wasn’t a big deal. not anymore. she convinced herself of that.

she didn’t have to look at him to know that look on his face. the sad, pitying eyes. she knew it well.

“i wish i was there.” he spoke again, carefully examining her reaction. “i- i know I couldn’t have changed anything… but I’d be there. for you.” tracing the scars running along her arm until she pulled away.

she bared her soul to him and now he knew too much. she needed to cut ties. _now._ she needed to run.

but running could only take her so far, and soon, she hit the invisible walls of the devildom. never to escape. trapped forever. it’s what she deserved, after what she had done.

and so, she stopped running. giving up, ready to face her fate.

…at least he was finally by her side again.


End file.
